


Marry me?

by klainellamas



Category: Glee
Genre: Darren Criss Fanfiction, F/M, You and Darren fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainellamas/pseuds/klainellamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren asks you to marry him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me?

You have been dating Darren for 2 years. You have been living with him for 6 months. You felt nothing good get better in your life. You love Darren with everything you have. He is perfect in your eyes

It was a Saturday morning you were laying next to Darren who is currently cuddling you. You saw you had a text from Chris who has been one of your best friends since you met in high school. Chris and Darren are also best friends. If it weren't for Chris you would never have met Darren who is the love of your life.  
Chris asked you if wanted to hang out today you said yes. Little did you know Darren enlisted Chris' help for a surprise for you.

It was 10am and Chris wanted to hang out at 12 so you had time to make breakfast for you and Darren then have a shower and get dressed. You got up from the bed and you made ham, eggs, and toast with coffee for you and Darren. After breakfast was cooked you heard Darren pull out a chair for himself and you. 

After breakfast was eaten Darren cleaned the plates while you picked out an outfit for today. You went with (Your favourite outfit) and took Darren's pink sunglasses because they went really well with your outfit. 

After you were ready you told Darren you were heading over to Chris'. You gave Darren a quick kiss and headed on your way. While you were heading over to Chris' Darren was getting your surprise ready. Today is the day Darren asks you to be his wife. He got the most beautiful ring he could find. His parents knew about him wanting to marry you. His parents love you like you are their daughter.

You got to Chris' place and knocked on the door. He let you in. You guys decided to watch TV. After a few episodes of (your favourite show) you guys decided to go out for dinner at the café at the corner near his place as it was close and very rare for Chris to be recognized if he wore his navy blue sunglasses a fan sent him.

Once you walked in you saw it was empty except for a few workers. You thought it was strange. Then on the little stage at the café you saw Darren with his guitar and the microphone in front of him. You looked back at Chris only to see he was no longer beside but he was next to Darren handing him something. you were really confused.

Chris told you were to sit. You saw your favourite meal set out. Chris was just smirking as he knew what was about to happen. After you had finished eating you saw Darren was about to perform.  
"Y/N this is for you" Darren said as he began to play a song that was really familiar to you.

 

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

By the end of the song Darren was in front of you. Chris took Darren's Guitar. Darren got down on one knee in front of you. He looked so scared he was also crying.  
"Y/N you are the love of my life. I will never love anyone as much as I love you. Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?"  
"yes. yes. a million times yes."  
He slipped the ring on your finger and you were both crying because you both were so happy. Chris hugged you and Darren then left. You and Darren headed back to your place. You both went to sleep the happiest people on the planet.


End file.
